


Playing House

by versaphile



Series: David/Farouk Fics [5]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Amahl Farouk POV, Anal Sex, Biting, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Forced Attraction, Forced Orgasm, Incredibly Triggery, Lesbian Character, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Blood, Mind Control, Not even non-con, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Pitch Black Dark, Pre-Season/Series 03, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Reality Bending, Scratching, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: No one will save David Haller. Farouk will make sure of that. Set between seasons 2 and 3.





	Playing House

In David's mind, blue is good. Blue is calm and love and home. But Farouk knows that this is a lie, a story David tells himself for comfort. He is still a child, grasping to be saved.

No one will save David. Farouk is making sure of that.

Farouk's been 'helping' Division 3 for some time now, and it's been nothing but entertaining watching them scramble after David. They are so well-meaning, so earnest in their desire to destroy him. They each have different excuses, but Farouk has no interest in their excuses. He has no interest in David's death or saving the world. The world is not something that can be saved.

Clark and Syd ask for his help finding David, stopping him; Farouk offers them excuses instead. David is too powerful, David is shielding himself, David is hiding too well. All lies. David is a beacon in a dark world, power pouring off him at all times. Only the blind cannot see him, but all these ants around him are blind.

Until now, Farouk has only watched. He has waited patiently, allowing David to settle into a new pattern, allowing the clay to lay itself before the sculptor. But his patience is not endless. He spent a year wandering, waiting for David to return to him, a very painful year. He will not suffer that again.

He closes his eyes and reaches out. He feels the blue fog even before he reaches them. To Farouk's disappointment, David did not rise like the god he is, when Farouk freed him. He did not seize his destiny. Instead he slunk into a shabby drug den with his precious Lenny.

At times, Farouk regrets giving her life. 

And yet-- David's grief over Amy is still beautiful. Such terrible grief. And that sunrise will never end. Even now, as David takes comfort in Lenny's presence, in the only friend he has left, he grieves. And in his grief he drowns himself.

It's hard for Farouk to know what he wants more: for David to rise or drown. Perhaps they can have both.

Farouk stands in the blue haze and looks at the wreck of humanity around him. Lenny is tangled up with her pregnant lover, and their other lovers are sprawled around them, bodies sated and minds full of blue. What is it they call her? The breakfast queen. How quaint. And yet she plays the role, a queen with her growing harem of beautiful women. Farouk feels a pang of nostalgia, remembering his own harem. 

When Farouk remade her, gave her to David, he left a piece of himself inside her. That piece has fed upon her soul, slowly growing. The larger that piece grows, the more David loves her. Lenny is his sister, his best friend, his tormenter. All but his lover. As usual, David has surrounded himself with women who have no interest in his body, his sex. It feeds his delusion that he is safe.

David will never be safe.

Farouk steps closer. David is sprawled on a ratty sofa, a blissed-out smile on his face. Farouk waves away the blue, and Lenny stirs, pouts. She kicks David's shoulder.

"Runnin' low," she complains. "C'mon, kid."

David stirs, addled, and Lenny pushes him around again. Finally he gets it. Blue smoke breathes from his skin, his pores, and then fills his lungs, fills all of them. They settle, drugged senseless, utterly defenseless.

"Mein Kind," Farouk murmurs, as he touches David's cheek. He reaches into David's mind and places an idea inside him, just for now. A small delusion that Farouk, like the blue, is good. That he is safe. He puts the same delusion into Lenny. He feels their minds accept the idea, cling to it. They are his children, desperate for safety, for their father. 

"Bābā is here," Farouk purrs, as he strokes David's cheek, his neck. He kneels beside the low sofa and savors David's presence. On some level, Farouk knows that David is his blue, his drug. But for any addict, the drug is all that matters.

David stirs again. His lashes flutter. His eyes are unfocused, pupils wide and dark, barely slivers of blue. But he sees Farouk and he smiles.

"You're here," David slurs, happy.

"I'm here," Farouk answers, smiling. "I could never stay away."

Beneath the delusion, Farouk feels the thrill of David's fear. But it's drowned out by the delusion, by the drug, by David's loneliness and need. His heart is a wound, raw and bloody. He offers it up to be healed.

"My beautiful boy," Farouk murmurs, and takes it.

"Everything hurts," David pouts, childish. 

"I know," Farouk soothes.

"I miss Syd so much." A few tears sneak past the drug, slide down David's cheek. 

"I have tried to talk to her," Farouk says. "But I'm afraid she is-- In ihrer Rache verloren. Lost in her revenge."

David pouts again. His grief and guilt drive him to seek comfort, and Farouk is ready for him. David sits up and reaches for him, and Farouk takes him in his arms, rocks him, rubs his back.

Lenny stirs, roused by the motion. She's almost as addled as David, but not quite. Her terror is stronger than his, but just as easily subdued. She relaxes. Farouk is their friend, he is safety, he is home. He is love.

"Hey, long time no see," Lenny slurs, pleased. "You here for some fun?"

"I am," Farouk agrees. "Are you having fun?"

"Fuck yeah," Lenny sighs. She stretches, rubs her crotch against her lover's hip. Lenny is a lewd creature, driven purely by base animal instincts. Farouk likes that about her. "Could always have more."

"Can I help?" Farouk offers.

"Maybe," Lenny says. She nudges David with her bare foot. "You cheerin' him up?"

"Has he been sad?" Farouk asks, sympathetic.

"Sad, happy, sad, happy," Lenny mimics, and giggles. 

Faroul tsks. "That will not do. How can we help him?"

"You know what helps me," Lenny slurs, suggestive.

"He has been with no one?" Farouk asks, even though he already knows.

"He's pining," Lenny says, unimpressed. "No more blondie, and he's pining."

"Dear, dear," Farouk tuts. David has almost dozed off in his embrace. It reminds Farouk of when he would hold David in his arms for hours. His precious darling baby boy. David loved him so much before Farouk made him forget. A regret, perhaps, but not beyond repair. "Help me with him?"

Lenny gives a token protest, but hauls herself up. She pulls David back against the sofa and he flops like a ragdoll. The room is warm, the air stifling and thick from the closed windows and the smoke. Lenny and the other women are lightly dressed and some are naked, but David is covered in long sleeves, long pants, even socks. More false protection.

Farouk cups his hand over David's groin, rubs him. 

David stirs, lashes fluttering. "Syd?" 

"Fuck blondie," Lenny says, annoyed. "You gonna make him forget her?"

"For a while," Farouk agrees. "With your help?"

"I don't swing that way," Lenny reminds him.

"But you love him," Farouk reminds her. 

Lenny glares at him, but it's half-hearted. "So what if I do? I'm not gonna fuck him."

"Of course," Farouk agrees. "But if you want to claim him as your own--"

Possessiveness flares in Lenny. It was already there, but Farouk feeds it, strengthens it. He can see her greed for David battling with her mind's limitations. The same greed Farouk feels, but he has no limits.

"He's mine," Lenny snarls, almost putting herself between them.

"Of course," Farouk soothes. "I merely wish to help."

"I'm not gonna fuck him," Lenny insists. "You're gonna fuck him. But I'm in charge. Get it?"

"Please, instruct me," Farouk says, unable to hide his amusement.

Lenny bares her teeth at him, then starts pawing at David's clothes, roughly pulling them off. David is almost boneless, barely resisting. Lenny removes his shirt, and Farouk removes his socks. But when Lenny opens his pants, David's eyes open wide.

"Lenny?" David asks, confused, pulling away.

"Time for some fun, kid," Lenny soothes. "Be a good boy, huh?"

David frowns, uncertain. But he looks at Lenny, at Farouk, breathes in the blue smoke, and eases, trusts. He gives them a needing look, showing his vulnerability to them as if that will make them gentle.

Another delusion. It only makes them hungrier.

They strip him naked. Lenny pushes away her pregnant lover and curls up against David, holding him close, petting him. Lenny's still clothed, in a worn undershirt and panties, a thin barrier. David seeks her, nuzzles against her, his face settling between her small breasts. Lenny cradles him there, and silently commands Farouk to do his part.

It's hard to know where to start. It's been some time since he had David this way, utterly at his mercy. He's enjoyed every part of David countless times over the decades, mind and body. He's been so many things to him: a father, a monster, an enemy, a lover. David barely remembers any of it, mind and memory ripped to shreds. Farouk was too greedy in the past, too short-sighted, too eager for his own revenge. Now he knows better.

He starts with touch, knowing it will ground David. For all the ways Farouk has had him, he rarely had the chance to touch David from the outside, and never with his own body. He enjoys the novelty of his own skin against David's skin, caressing his nakedness, learning this part of him anew with his body's senses. 

David has grown into a fine, handsome man, slim and muscular. There are faint scars on his body from all the times he harmed it. Farouk touches the faint scars, almost invisible without prior knowledge. Some of them were attempts to escape, but Farouk would not allow that. He will never allow it.

He sees David watching him, askance as he clings to Lenny. Ah, but this is new for him. He doesn't remember everything they shared, how Farouk taught him his body, how Farouk was his first in every way. But he trusts Farouk and his heart needs soothing. He needs Farouk to soothe it.

"Lovely," Farouk praises, as he caresses David's side and hip and thigh. He pets there again, and again. "So lovely, but so sad."

David's head turns more towards him. His addled mind is struggling to make sense of this, to understand what's being done to him. He's fighting.

Farouk is not interested in a battle. Not now.

"Breathe deep," Farouk urges, wafting the blue smoke into David's face. David tenses and then goes limp, barely conscious, barely holding on to Lenny. So sweet, the way he falls into his own artificial bliss, and so foolish. His desperation to escape his pain only makes it easier to hurt him.

"That's it, baby," Lenny soothes, petting his head. "Take your medicine." She looks up, meeting Farouk's gaze, and smiles darkly. 

Farouk has worn her, been her, sculpted her in his own image. He thinks he will keep her when this game is over. When he takes David back for good. He will make her even more beautiful, more like him, and use her to make David scream again and again. 

There is anger in Lenny that she wants David, that she loves him. Farouk isn't sure if it's his anger or her own.

Lenny pushes David up, then slips behind him so she can hold him. He settles in her arms, slumped, and she wraps her arms and legs around him. When his eyes open they're almost pure black.

"Now he is ready," Farouk decides. He leans down and kisses the inside of David's thigh, tastes the sweat-salt, smells the musk of his groin. It's the little details that Farouk enjoys most, the things that are so easy to overlook on the astral plane. The weight of reality. Lenny nuzzles David's neck, kisses it. She scratches at his chest and stomach, leaving red lines.

David stirs, whines. "Lenny?"

"Gonna make you feel better," Lenny murmurs at his ear. "You wanna feel better?"

David looks down. Farouk is kneeling between his thighs, caressing them, savoring them. David's cock starts to swell and rise. 

David doesn't answer, but it wouldn't matter if he did.

Farouk considers his options, and then stands and loosens his tie. He wants to feel David, to feel all of him against this body. He wants the sensation, and the satisfaction of claiming what was long denied him. He looks around the squalid apartment. 

"Your bed?" he asks Lenny.

"Yeah," Lenny says, and nods towards the doorway. 

Farouk sees it, and then--

"Shit," Lenny startles, as they're suddenly in the bed. She's up against the pillows and David is splayed out beside her, a feast in waiting. Farouk can taste the crackle of David's power in the air and it makes him drool. He used to feast on that power. It's been too long.

Farouk strips off his own clothes, then crawls naked onto the bed, onto David. David reaches up for him, welcoming him as their bodies meet. Farouk sighs in satisfaction as he rubs against David, nuzzles against him and ruts their whole bodies slowly, getting his own scent all over David, and David's over him. David's touch is tentative, needing but uncertain, but he only seeks guidance, like he always has.

"Have we--" David asks, slurring. "Have we done this before?"

"We have," Farouk tells him. "Many, many times."

"Oh." David struggles to process that. "Was it nice?"

"It was wonderful," Farouk assures him. "I made you feel very good. Shall I make you feel good now?"

David gives a distant nod. Swallows. "I'm-- I forgot. Sorry."

Farouk kisses him. David goes still beneath him, then cautiously kisses back. Farouk sips at David's power as they kiss, just tasting, whetting his appetite. David's grown even stronger since they've been apart. But of course. He would be stronger without his parasite.

David accepts what's happening and relaxes, hungry for touch now that he's been given it. His legs rub against Farouk's and his hands caress Farouk's back. Their erections slide roughly against each other, pubic hair pleasantly scratchy. Farouk moves to David's jaw, his neck, tasting and kissing, going to the sensitive places that David likes. No one else has found all of them, not Syd or Philly or Benny. Farouk only shared as much of David as he had to, with them.

The more aroused David grows, the more eager he is. But Lenny's feeling left out. That won't do at all.

Farouk pulls away from David, and savors how David reaches after him. Farouk pushes him down, hushes him. 

"Would you like to join us?" Farouk asks her.

Lenny looks uncertain. "I think you guys’ve got this."

"Oh no," Farouk says. "David needs you." He reaches into her mind and strengthens the memory of when they hurt David together, and how he let them. Lenny's eyes lose focus as Farouk lightly sculpts her, pruning her mind back into shape where it grew wild. 

"David needs me," Lenny echoes.

"Lenny?" David calls, reaching for her.

Farouk draws back. Lenny's expression shifts into something hungrier. There is his daughter, lovely.

Lenny leans over David and kisses him. David gives a soft sound of surprise, but falls into her kiss as he fell into Farouk's. He reaches up and touches her arm, and she bites his lip.

"Ow," David pouts, pulling away.

"C'mere, baby," Lenny soothes, and licks at the blood, kisses his wounded lip. She nips him again, and this time he only flinches.

"Everything is sensation," Farouk tells them. "Pleasure, pain." He pinches David's nipple, then twists it. David stiffens, breathing fast and shallow. Farouk reaches down and takes hold of David's cock. He strokes it and David moans against Lenny's mouth. 

And then Farouk scratches his thumbnail into David's shaft, drawing blood. Lenny swallows David's scream. She breaks the kiss and pets his head, his reddened face.

David looks at them in confusion, trust warring with self-preservation. Farouk strokes David's cock again, and sends arousal into David's mind to overwhelm his fear. David reaches for Farouk again, needing, and Farouk indulges him, kisses him, tastes the copper of his blood. 

"Just a scratch," Farouk soothes. "Nothing to be frightened of."

"Please, I just want--" David starts.

"You want to lose yourself," Farouk says, knowing. "You want oblivion."

David hesitates. Loneliness pours off him, suffering, grief. Farouk savors it like fine wine. 

"This world is not real," Farouk assures him. "It exists only for our use, our pleasure. We take what is ours by right."

"But Syd," David protests.

"Ah, la femme," Farouk sighs. "Forget her." And he reaches into David's mind, into his memory, and pulls out the memory of Sydney Barrett. He holds it in his hand, a sparkling jewel, and tucks it inside himself for safekeeping.

David's grief and guilt vanish. He reorients himself, sees Farouk and Lenny and flares with need. He reaches for Lenny and kisses her, and she kisses him back, pulls cruelly at his hair. David's eyes tear but he doesn't fight her.

Farouk smiles, pleased. He resumes savoring David's body, toying with it. David is caught between them, reaching for one and then the other and back again. Lenny takes his back while Farouk takes his front. Her shirt rides up as she rubs against David's body, and soon her breasts are bare against him. David turns to her and pulls her up, noses at her breasts, sucks on her nipples. Lenny hisses and moans and clings to his head.

"Yes, taste her," Farouk murmurs, pleased. He reaches out and strokes Lenny's side, her hip, and then pulls away her underwear. Lenny lets it go. 

Farouk presses against David's back and caresses Lenny. He had her many times, too, of course. He made her love him, just as he made David love him. Love is simple, mere chemistry. So are lust and fear and joy. For a while, Farouk found all of them empty, meaningless. And then he regained his body.

Farouk's hand caresses Lenny's ass, and then dips between her thighs. She's wet, of course, because Farouk wished it so. These ideas of gender, of preference-- He only entertains them when it suits him.

How lovely his children are together. He lies back against the pillows, and with a thought they stop and crawl to him. He guides them to his cock and they taste it together, licking and sucking, worshipping it and him. Farouk reaches down and pets their hair, rewards them with spikes of pleasure. They moan against his cock, his balls, flushed and wanting.

They are puppets now, dolls to be posed and guided. Some day that will not be necessary. But for now there is joy in control.

"Shall we fuck her together?" Farouk asks, purely rhetorically.

David grins. He kisses Lenny again, and she embraces him. Lenny digs red lines into David's back with her short nails. David moans and ruts against her.

Farouk crooks his finger and they turn to him, twins in spirit if not form. Lenny crawls onto him and and kisses him, lustful, claiming him as some tiny part of her screams.

David's arm wraps around Lenny's waist, and he kisses her back, her shoulder. His cock juts out between her thighs, brushing against Farouk's. Farouk dips his fingers into Lenny's cunt and wets them, then wraps his hand around both their cocks and slicks them up. 

"Hold her," Farouk orders, and then-- Lenny groans as their cocks stretch her wide. Farouk knows she can take it.

David hisses against her back, gasps in disbelief as his cock is pressed along Farouk's inside her. "Lenny," he groans.

"Harder," Lenny moans. "Fucking _harder_."

Farouk rewards her with a rough thrust, making her and David both cry out. David thrusts out of sync, fingers digging into Lenny's hip. She gasps, baring her teeth, clawing at Farouk. He lets her hurt him, unbothered. There's a glimmer of awareness in her that this isn't what they want, that they're being raped, but it's drowning in the pleasure she's been forced to feel. 

Farouk grins, delighted, and turns his attention back to David. For all his power, his mind is weak. His glimmer is so far down it's barely there at all. Farouk leaves it there. He watches as David fucks his best friend, his sister's body, with absolute determination.

With a thought, he makes Lenny come. She screams as her body clenches around their cocks, her pleasure so intense it's pain. She rolls off and away, sobbing, as her body comes and comes and comes. Farouk relents and she collapses, barely conscious, eyes dull.

David stares at her, confused, his own arousal interrupted. He turns his glazed eyes back to Farouk.

"Come to me," Farouk murmurs, and David obeys. He crawls up Farouk's body and straddles his waist. Farouk reaches up and finds David wet inside, because he wished it.

He takes David's hips and pulls him down. David's thighs flex as he sinks onto Farouk's cock, and his eyes close with joy. Then his weight settles as Farouk seats fully inside him.

"My beautiful boy," Farouk praises.

"Bābā," David says, tearful with forced happiness. "I love you so much."

"Of course you do, my son," Farouk says. "You will always love me."

"Always," David echoes, and cries with forced sadness. "I miss you."

"We are together now," Farouk says. "Show me how much you miss me, how much you love me. Show me."

David nods and rises up, rides Farouk's cock up and down, his own erection high and flush, slapping his belly. Farouk caresses David's strong thighs as they flex and strain to please him. So beautiful, so perfect. Farouk would keep him this way forever, if it wouldn't grow so dull.

There is no pleasure without pain.

David staggers as he comes, sudden and intense. His body clenches tight around Farouk's cock, exquisitely tight, seemingly desperate for Farouk to come inside him. But Farouk refuses him. 

David falls onto the bed, body clenching, trembling, mirroring Lenny in his agonized pleasure. He comes again and again until he’s wrung dry. Farouk crawls over him and feeds David his cock, and fucks his mouth, his throat, making him gasp and choke and cough. Farouk draws on the glimmer, forcing it to rise, forcing David to realize what's being done to him, to Lenny, as Farouk comes down his throat. David's terror spikes like a geyser, paralyzing him, and then Farouk pulls out and starts to feed.

David shudders and goes limp, still. Farouk gorges himself on David's terror and horror and shame and most of all on his power, so much power, it's so good, it's wonderful, it's delicious.

Farouk only stops when he's full, when he can't take any more. There's still so much left. He wants it, he wants all of it, he could give up his body and crawl back into David and live off him forever, he truly could.

But no. No. He lost himself in there, in the feast. He doesn't want that. No.

He staggers off the bed, and with a thought he's dressed again. He catches his breath, adjusts his tie. He's so stuffed he could sleep for a week.

He looks at his children, ruined on the bed. He has work to do before he leaves.

With a thought, he cleans them up, dresses them, puts them back on the sofa. He leaves just enough soreness for them to wonder, but not enough for them to worry, then takes away all memory of what happened, knowing the absence won't be missed, not with all that blue smoke. 

He leaves his come in David’s belly. A gift.

He puts back the memory of Syd, but-- Imperfectly. Crooked. And then he goes into David's memories and finds a handful of moments. Their meetings on the astral plane, their fight in the desert, the betrayal of his friends. He makes those memories stronger. They will haunt David, drive him, change him into something-- Tragic, beautiful.

And that's enough, for now. Farouk takes one last look, then steps back into the smoke. Someday soon he will watch a new sunrise, and then-- He will feast again.


End file.
